


A little treasure

by Sammy Automatic (Helenni)



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenni/pseuds/Sammy%20Automatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a little treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Pretender; I write for the enjoyment of it and not for monetary profit.
> 
> Written: 2/9/2006

Sydney sat in his office writing up his paperwork quietly with one of Cathy's blue biros she'd left in his office the week before during one of their sessions. He was wearing his usual grey suit, sky blue shirt and a navy tie. He looked over his small, square reading glasses over at the small bundle huddled up in the armchair in front of his desk. The pillow had been placed on the armchair in which her head lay resting, her eyes shut. The wet streaks were still visible down her deathly pale face while her long dark brown hair had stuck to it. She had been Catherine Parker's little treasure.


End file.
